1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having a micro-shutter capable of improving display quality.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, micro-shutter display apparatus employing a micro-shutter is receiving much attention in the field of microelectromechanical systems. A micro-shutter may be deformed by electrostatic force caused by an electric field. A micro-shutter display apparatus transmits or blocks light using the deformation property of the micro-shutter. However, since the micro-shutter display apparatus displays an image using mechanical components integrated on a substrate, image quality depends on the integration technology for the mechanical components.